monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Genevieve Sequin-lux
Osobowość Genevieve ma naturę ślepo pędzącej optymistki. Jest bardzo spokojna i poukładana, lecz bardzo szybko się przywiązuje i trudno znosi zmiany. Sprawia wrażenie osoby 'wiedzącej o wszystkim i o wszystkich', ma świetną pamięć, zwłaszcza do dat i imion.Lubi dzielić się swoją wiedzą z innymi czasem wydaje jej się że wszystko co powie jest trafne a jej opinie są najlepsze z tego powodu większość upiorów ma ją za osobę narcystyczną.Nie oznacza to jednak że nie umie przyznać się do błędu wręcz przeciwnie jest bardzo cwana wie kiedy się wycofać a kiedy komuś 'podlizać' by osiągnąć korzyści.Cechuje ją także niezwykła wnikliwość i spryt. Wygląd Genevieve jest kosmitką o purpurowych sięgających bioder włosach, jej oczy są bardzo duże w kolorze błękitnym i tylko jedną rzęsą, jej brwi mają odcień purpury, skóra kosmitki jest lawendowa, a na jej twarzy widnieją 'znamiona' w kształcie niebieskich kół.Jest dość wysoka wyższa od przeciętnego potwora (np.Wilkołaka). Relacje Genevieve bardzo łatwo nawiązuje nowe znajomości, nie jest nieśmiała. Rodzina Genevieve jest córką U.F.O (kosmitów). Ma jeszcze młodszego brata.Jej rodzina prowadzi Hotel który jest najpopularniejszy na jej planecie.Jej daleką krewną jest Asami Pralines jednak gen nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Relacie z innymi uczniami Z Symphony Space Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z San-Hee Yumeha Z Cherry Cheddar Z Asami Pralines Z Rabitha Z Cloudia di Angelo Miłość Na rodzinnej planecie miała chłopaka, jednak to była krótka znajomość,ponieważ okazał się dwulicowy i za plecami Gen flirtował z każdą napotkaną kosmitką.Upokorzona Gen ośmieszyła go przy całej szkole i od tamtej chwili szczerze go nienawidzi. Ciekawostki * Umie biegle posługiwać się 67 językami galaktycznymi. * Ma alergię na gluten i orzechy. * Gra w szkolnym zespole na gitarze.Udziela się także w szkolnym chórze. * Jej ulubione instrumenty to:saksofon,keytar i pianino. * Jej rodzina prowadzi najlepszy hotel na jej rodzinnej planecie. * Jej naturalny kolor włosów to czarny. * W przeciwieństwie do oczekiwań rodziców dziewczyna nie chce prowadzić hotelu, jej marzeniem jest zostanie kapitanem statku kosmicznego. * Gdy się zdenerwuje (co rzadko się zdarza) świeci i to tak mocno że, trzeba zamknąć oczy. * Ma po cztery palce u rąk oraz u stóp. * Pierwszy człon jej nazwiska (Sequin) w przetłumaczeniu z j.Angielskiego oznacza "Cekin" * Jej pełne imię brzmi :G'emmi '''E'stra 'N'ei 'E'llie 'V'ellora 'I'ridessa 'E'stuna 'V'ecometta 'E'lyonette Klasyczny potwór thumb|left '''Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Po czym ją poznać? * Ma na twarzy znamiona z kryształów. * Jest wysoka. * Zawsze nosi przy sobie książkę z mapami. Wystąpienia Odcinki i serie *Cała seria "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *'"Cztery żywioły"' * Będzie słodko '' * ''Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający -''jako postać w tle * Gotowi na Rocka! * Przyjęcie kostiumowe * '''Filmy pełnometrażowe' * On the trail of The Mummy (film pełnometrażowy) * Sweet Boo-Birth Day Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha:Gram! Muzyka to potężna siła a mnie strasznie cieszy gdy ktoś czerpie siłę z mojej. Ksywka: Gen Ulubione Powiedzonka: Wiem!, Mówiłam? W szkole najbardziej lubi: Geografię.Uwielbia poznawać nowe lądy i nazwy. ...A najmniej:Historię.Strasznie ją nudzi. Zwierzak:'''Genevieve nie ma pupilka ale kosmitka uważa że gwiazdozbiory to jej 'zwierzaczki' '''Nie rusza się bez:Wielowymiarowej pojemnej i strasznie błyszczącej torebki. Sekrety jej pokoju:Na rodzinnej planecie Gen ma w swoim pokoju krzew który owocuje...jagodowymi ciasteczkami. Nie zapomniane cytaty ' Umiejętności * Lewitacja: Dzięki niej Genevieve potrafi szybko się przemieszczać. Galeria Genevieve Sequin-lux.jpg|Pierwszy (nieudany) 'art' Genevieve. gen.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Gen. Galeria Genevieve w różnych strojach Gen bg.jpg|"Bandaged Ghouls" Gen sea.jpg|Scarlivy Ever After jako Jasmina z bajki "Aladyn" Genevieve MMP.jpg Galeria od Innych Screenshot 2016-01-23-12-43-12.jpg|Od Esterwy. Genevive.png|Od Lilywolf. Genevieve.png|Od NickieID. GenevieveSkullette.png|Skullette Genevieve od NickieID. Meta timeline *Styczeń 2016-Rochi mouscedes przygotowuje się do "stworzenia" córki kosmitów.Na razie nie znano imienia i wyglądu. *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Genevieve Sequin-lux *Luty 2016-Pojawia się pełny art kosmitki ale zostaje zastąpiony tym obecnym. *Kwiecień 2016-Genevieve zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kosmita